Getaway
by madpeople-saidalice
Summary: Regina has been planning a beach vacation for her and her son. However, he throws a cramp in the plans when he gives his mother an ultimatum. They make it to the beach, but things do not exactly go as planned. Femslash: SwanQueen. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Getaway, Chapter 1**

**A **_**Once Upon a Time **_**fan fiction**

**This is not an AU story per se, but it is set in no definitive place in the series. Probably earlier rather than later, before everything has gone 100% totally and completely haywire. **

**Disclaimer: All names, characters, places etc. belong to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, and company. This particular story, however, is mine. **

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know one of the big early plot points is that no one can leave Storybrooke without something bad happening, but I've decided to ignore that completely. Should you not like that, feel free to write your own story. (Whoa, I guess I've got my sassy pants on tonight) **

"I'm not going," he said in the bratty, petulant voice that only children of a certain age can muster.

"But Henry…" Regina Mills began, reaching out to try and tamp down a stubborn piece of his messy brown hair. The ten-year-old shot her a look that not only stopped her words but stopped her hand as well.

Regina's hand pulled back, its aim changing from her son's head to her own. She ran her fingers through her dark locks and then dropped a tense hand to her side. The motion was a new one to Regina, but she'd found herself doing it a lot lately. After an evening that was particularly irritating (or at least, that's what the woman wanted to think it was), she'd sat down on this same couch and started running her hands through her hair rapidly. Only when she caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby glass tabletop did she realize what she was doing. Then she realized why she was doing it: it was a nervous habit.

Thinking back, the current Mayor of Storybrooke could not remember the last time she'd had a nervous habit. Probably not since she was a very young woman. And the reason for this was simple: Regina Mills did not get nervous.

But with recent changes in the life she'd become so used to and certain new…intrusions, the anxiety level of the woman Henry often called the Evil Queen had skyrocketed. She could sometimes feel the control slipping out of her fingers, and though she likely wouldn't admit it to anyone, that was a feeling she hated.

Regina took in a deep breath and then turned to look at her son, hoping that her face was composed into her desired combination of loving caretaker and stern mother. "Henry, I have been planning this vacation for months, and we _will _be going. A while ago you seem so excited about it. What changed?"

The look of disgust on the small boy's face was so condescending; Regina could hardly believe it was coming from a child of only 10 years old. "What hasn't?" Henry asked in a cold tone, and then turned to look away from his adoptive mother.

Dark brown eyes flared in anger for a brief moment, but then Regina regained control of her emotions. She felt guilt start to collect in her soul, a feeling that had grown all too common recently. Lately, every time she spoke with or even thought about Henry, an inexplicable sense of guilt started to fill her. Like she had been a bad mother, like she was letting him down. She knew neither of these things was true, but unfortunately that didn't stop her from feeling them.

Henry could sense that his mother's eyes had left his back, but he continued to turn away from her and stare at the ground. While he knew that what he'd said was true, everything was changing, and rapidly, he also knew that he didn't need to be so rude about it. A sense of guilt that, unbeknownst to him, mirrored his mother's nicely began to fill the young boy's conscience. He knew he needed to apologize, but there was more he needed to say, and he wasn't sure what that was just quite yet. So he thought.

The small Mills family, just the two of them, who shared no blood or genetic bond, sat in silence for a short while. Regina thought about the topic that was almost always on her mind: how can I make my son love me again? She had yet to come up with any answers, and she doubted that now would be any different. But she knew she would think about it anyway.

Henry thought about a question that he hoped would be somewhat easy to answer: why _don't _I want to go to the beach anymore? He scrolled through a long list of reasons, each one possible but not true. Finally he stopped at one and an expression of a lighthearted "duh!" crossed his face, making him look younger than his age. That was obviously the reason he didn't want to travel, and it was actually fixable! Whether or not his mother would want to fix it was a different question.

"Mom?" the young boy said gently, turning back to look up at his mother's deep brown eyes and finding them full of weary compassion. "I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, Henry," Regina responded, and this time when her arm reached toward her son, he welcomed it. She pulled him into a soft embrace, and he leaned into her warm and comforting side. As he sat up, his mom took her arm off from around his shoulders, rustling his hair as she went.

There was still the matter of the vacation. Henry decided he'd beat his mom to the topic. "I'll go on this trip, on one condition," he stated, his eyes gleaming with a smug deviousness Regina wasn't sure whether to laugh at or be a tad scared of.

Mayor Mills raised an eyebrow and tried to match her son's teasing expression. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"It's entirely non-negotiable," Henry replied without answering the direct question. The insistence in his voice showed how serious he was. Regina didn't think she'd raised a particularly stubborn child, but sometimes lately she questioned that fact. Though after meeting her son's birth mother, the beautiful brunette had started to wonder if pig-headed certainty was a biological trait. Ms. Swan certainly had enough of it to make that theory a possibility.

Regina nodded resolutely and repeated, "Non-negotiable. Got it," before letting the boy continue.

The smug deviousness doubled in force in her son's eyes. "You're not going to like it," he said with a slight singsong in his voice.

"Why don't you tell me what it is and let me decided that for myself?" the woman asked exasperatedly.

Henry paused for what could only be interpreted as dramatic effect and then simply stated, "Emma comes with us."

There was another silence between the two members of the Mills family, and then came the response Henry had been expecting.

"Emma?! No. Certainly not. Not happening, Henry. Sorry to disappoint! Ms. Swan will not be joining us on our family vacation."

With a defensive expression on his face and a little hurt in his eyes, the young boy stared at his adoptive mother. "She is my family, Mom. You may have raised me, but she's my birth mother, and I love her and she loves me, and that makes us family. I know you don't like her, but you need to get over that because she is my mother in a way that you are not, and she's not going anywhere."

Regina was stunned into silence, something that didn't happen very often and would never have been expected as an effect a 10-year-old could have. She could see in her son's eyes that he didn't say any of this to hurt her, and that was a blessing she took with grace. He simply wanted her to understand how serious he was about this and how much Emma meant to him.

"Non-negotiable, huh?" Regina smirked, one eyebrow cocked again.

Henry's serious expression broke into a much lighter one, and he said, "Uh-huh. Either she comes or I don't go. Take your pick."

The brunette's full lips pursed as she thought about what choice to make. In the end, she knew where she'd end up, so she decided to skip all the deliberation and just give her son her answer.

"_You_ will tell her that she's coming with us," Regina insisted with a light glare fixed on her little boy. "I know she and I will have to talk before we go, but I think she'll enjoy the news more from you than she would from me."

Thin lips and round cheeks broke into a bright smile, and Henry leaned forward to wrap his arms around his mother's waist. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed, his face half-buried in the black fabric of Regina's sharp blazer.

She pulled her excited son back a little, kissed him on the head, and then let him snuggle back into her side.

"A family getaway…" Henry said dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getaway, Chapter 2 **

**A **_**Once Upon a Time **_**fan fiction**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am in awe of the response I've already received to this story! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They're definitely a great motivator to keep writing **** I hope I don't disappoint! **

The blonde stared down at her slice of apple pie smothered in whipped cream and wondered how many of these she'd eaten since her arrival in Storybrooke. She had no idea, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. But whatever. It was the best pie the relatively young woman had ever tasted, and so she'd eat a slice a day if she damn well wanted to.

_Ding! _went the bell that hung on the door of the currently-empty diner, quickly followed by a shout. "Emma!" Henry exclaimed as he ran towards the bar where his birth mother sat.

"Hey kiddo!" Emma Swan beamed, leaning over to ruffle the little boy's hair once he hoisted himself into the barstool next to hers. _He must get the color from his…grandmother, _Emma realized silently, picturing Mary Margaret's pixie cut and seeing that Henry's hair was a similar shade.

"Henry Mills, I will not have you running and shouting in my diner like some kind of hooligan," Granny scolded as she walked up to the counter. "If you're going to do that, you can take it outside."

Henry stared at the older woman who felt as much like a grandmother to him as she did to Ruby. Until recently, with his revelations about Mary Margaret and David, he hadn't had any idea who his grandparents even were. Granny served as a surrogate grandmother for him, and he always felt bad if she chastised him at all. "I'm sorry Granny," the ten-year-old intoned, folding his hands on the countertop and looking down at them.

He heard the click of heels on the linoleum floor, and then Ruby's voice saying, "Aw Granny, cut him some slack. He's just a kid, after all." Henry looked up to see the tall brunette standing in front of him behind the counter.

Granny sighed and looked at the strong girl she'd raised, the intelligent mayor's son, and the blonde newcomer who had everyone's interest piqued and then replied. "I suppose you're right. Henry, I'm sorry I snapped at you. However, I don't want you shouting in my restaurant again."

Henry gave a small smile and nodded his head. With that, Granny started walking back to the kitchen, but she could be heard muttering, "Children, the lot of them."

The smile on Henry's face widened and he said earnestly, "Thank you, Ruby."

"Not a problem, bud," Ruby answered, leaning across the counter. "Can I get you anything?"

Henry made an unsure face and then turned to look at the woman sitting next to him who'd been uncharacteristically quiet. Only when Ruby's hazel eyes settled on the blonde did she fully return to reality. "I'm guessing you don't have any money," Emma remarked. When her son's expression didn't change, she knew she was right. Storybrooke's newest sheriff smiled and then said, "Alright, you can get something, but don't go too crazy. And no caffeine. The last thing I need is your mom getting on to me because she has to deal with your hyped-up self later."

"Let me guess, a slice of pie to match Ms. Swan's?" Ruby asked. Henry nodded eagerly, and then the brunette's trademark red heels clicked away as she went to dish up the boy's order.

"Where _is_ your mom?" Emma inquired, fiddling with the empty sugar packet she'd dumped into her coffee shortly before Henry came in.

"She thought it'd be better if I talked to you alone." The blonde's eyebrows shot up at this uncharacteristic act of Regina's, but then went down as Henry explained, "She knows what I'm telling you about, and she knows it's important that you hear it."

Emma swiveled her chair so she was facing then ten-year-old a little more, and then she responded, "Okay then, what's up?"

"One slice of hot apple pie for the young man, and a coffee refill for the woman," Ruby declared as she appeared and set the piece of pie in front of Henry and then filled Emma's coffee mug to the brim.

"Thanks Ruby," Emma smiled, and then with a quick wink, Ruby headed back to the kitchen.

After taking a couple bites of his pie, Henry got down to business. "Well, Mom's been planning this beach vacation for a really long time."

"I remember her mentioning it a couple weeks ago at a meeting," Emma inserted, confused as to why the Mills' vacation had anything to do with her.

"Yeah," Henry nodded, taking a small bite of his pie. "I decided I didn't want to go."

The blonde woman's confusion grew. Why was this information pertinent to her? It certainly couldn't be because Regina wanted Emma to take care of their son in Storybrooke while she lounged on some tropical beach. In fact, Emma couldn't imagine the Mayor taking this trip without Henry along for the ride. "Any particular reason you changed your mind?" she asked.

"Yup, and that's why I'm here now," the small boy answered. After an expectant pause, he said, "I'm only going if you come with us."

In a reaction equaling Regina's in surprise but very different in manner, Emma eyed her son and stuttered, "Me? Come with you? I'm not sure that's the best idea, kiddo. This is a family vacation and I don't want to barge in. Plus, you know, your mom and I don't really get along too well…"

Henry held eye contact with her and said, with emotion filling his voice, "You are my family. I've known that since I looked at you when you opened your door in Boston. So I want you to come on a family vacation with me and my mom. Other mom. I know you don't like her or something, but she is also my family and she's not going anywhere. Come with us. Please?"

Uncertainty filled Emma's face as she mumbled, "I really don't know, Henry."

"Well, my mom says you're coming, so you should probably accept the fact that you're coming," the young boy insisted. As the blonde's delicate features returned to an expression of confusion, Henry enlightened her once again. "I told her that either you came with us or I didn't go. She chose you so now all three of us are going."

Letting out an exasperated sigh and rolling her eyes, Emma stared down at this boy who had become her son in the blink of an eye. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" she uttered.

Henry bit his lip and quickly shook his head, showing a little embarrassment.

"It's been a long time since I've been to the beach. Do I even own a swimsuit anymore?" the pretty blonde mused.

The brightest smile Emma thought she'd ever seen broke out across Henry's face, and he slid off his barstool so he could give her a hug. His arms went easily around her slim waist, and she marveled at how natural it felt to have him there, to slide her arm over his shoulders and squeeze him in tight.

"My mom said that she'll call you or come visit your office so you guys can talk about stuff," Henry chimed as he pushed himself back up into his chair.

"Okay then," Emma nodded, and just like that, it was all settled. She was going to the beach with Henry and Regina Mills.

The bright-eyed little boy scooped a big piece of pie onto his fork and lifted it above his plate. Seeing this, his mother mirrored his actions.

"To family," he said, and he clicked his fork against his birth mom's.

"To family," she repeated, and then they both stuck the piece of pie into their mouths and smiled at its delicious taste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Getaway, Chapter 3**

**A **_**Once Upon a Time **_**fan fiction**

**A/N: So very sorry about the time it's taken me to post this! I've been a little stuck, but it's improving. This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer and more interesting. Thank you again for all the reads and reviews! **

"We're here!" Regina said with a forced smile on her face as she pulled into the driveway of their rented beach house and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The ride from the Savannah airport had been about an hour and a half, not too long all in all, but the awkward silence between her and the blonde woman sitting shotgun made it seem endless. But it was over now. They were finally at their rented house in St. Simon's Island, Georgia, and the Mayor of the often-frigid town of Storybrooke was looking forward to some time at the beach.

Regina didn't realize she'd been sitting in the turned-off car for a few moments, but then Henry yelled, "Mom, pop the trunk!" and she snapped back to reality. She pushed the trunk button on the floor of the vehicle, and then got out and looked at the house. It was modest, as the owner had told her, but it looked like it was in fine shape. And really, she cared more about the outdoor surroundings than their living arrangements.

The brunette walked to the back of the car to find Henry shutting the trunk with all his might, laughing with his birth mother because of his initial struggle reaching it. Then he took off running towards the door, pulling his suitcase behind him. Emma held onto Regina's black roller bag as well as her own duffel, and when the slightly older woman reached for her luggage, Emma brushed her off, stating, "You go ahead and open the door. It'll be easier. Besides, it's not like this is too much to carry."

"Yes, you certainly do know how to travel light," Regina remarked as she and the blonde made their way up the driveway. She could feel her trademark smirk coming across her face, but fought it as much as she could. She'd decided earlier that she didn't want to spend any part of this vacation arguing with Ms. Swan, and that meant she needed to be on her best behavior. No veiled insulting or mean-spirited smirks allowed.

Emma gave her an indecipherable look and then replied, "Well, you said yourself once that I'm not too good at putting down roots, and when you're always on the go, you learn how to carry only what's necessary." She smiled a little as she thought of the apartment belonging to Mary Margaret (and now sort of her), and said, "Even if that doesn't need to apply to my life so much anymore, it's still useful for traveling."

Once the women reached the doorstep where Henry was waiting impatiently, Regina squatted down, slid her hand between the potted fern and the wall, and drew it out holding two keys.

"Can I open the door, Mom?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Sure, dear," Regina answered, handing him one of the keys she'd just acquired. He slid it quickly into the lock, turned it, and pushed open the door, all in a matter of about four seconds. It was obvious that _someone_ was excited about this trip.

The three people walked into the living room and dropped their luggage there, all of their focus pulled to one thing. Almost the entire back wall of the home was windowed, including a set of double French doors, allowing for an amazing view of the ocean. With Henry in the lead, they all hurried out these back doors and onto the small deck.

A short set of stairs came off the deck and ended right on the sandy beach. Emma imagined that, during high tide, the pristine water probably came up so far that it was only a few feet from the bottom step. The slight breeze felt amazing on her skin, and the sight and sound of the rollicking waves already had her hypnotized. Regina had warned her that the house they were staying in might not be that nice, but the blonde wouldn't have cared if they were staying in a shack. The ocean made it all worth it.

Henry, standing between the two women, grabbed an arm of each. "Can we go swimming now, right away?" he practically begged. Regina beamed at her son as Emma giggled gently.

"Of course," the brunette said, and they turned back into the house so they could change into more beach-appropriate clothing.

Only when they all had their hands on their luggage did Regina realize the dilemma. The house, while equipped with a full kitchen and a nice living space, only had two bedrooms. Two rooms, three people who didn't really want to share. Then she remembered an offhand comment the homeowner had made about the downstairs bedroom, and she felt a little bit better.

"Okay, there's one bedroom and one bathroom down here, and one bedroom and bathroom upstairs. Why don't Henry and I take the one down here? It has two beds and is a little bit bigger, I believe."

Emma looked visibly relieved as Regina said this. She'd been worried about sleeping arrangements since she agreed to go on this trip, knowing that the whole thing had originally only been planned for two people. But this would work just fine. "Sounds good to me," she responded. "Work for you, kiddo?"

"Yeah, fine. Now let's get to the beach!" Henry exclaimed as he started pulling his suitcase towards the bedroom he would share with his adoptive mother.

Regina laughed and followed him, and Emma climbed up the stairs to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getaway, Chapter 4**

**A **_**Once Upon a Time **_**fan fiction**

Emma could hear Henry babbling excitedly as she walked to the door at the top of the stairs. Only once she'd entered the room and closed the door did the sound die away. The blonde scanned the space where she would be living for the next six days. It was a small room, and short. She guessed that it originally was not meant for guests, but that the owners had spruced it up a little and added a (tiny) bathroom so they could claim a two-bedroom home.

However, the room would work just fine for Emma. She wasn't too picky about living spaces; she'd spent too many long nights and uncomfortable mornings in her yellow bug for that. She threw her duffel bag onto the small bed and opened it, fishing for the swimsuit she'd gotten earlier in the week.

Logically, there were no places to buy swimwear in Storybrooke, Maine, so the young woman had taken her chances ordering a bikini online. She'd ended up with a flimsy little red thing, but Emma didn't care too much about any of that. She just hoped it fit.

As she slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt, the blonde could not help but remember the conversation she'd had with Ruby after Henry had left the diner.

"So, a beach vacation with the Mills family,"Ruby had said as she sauntered up to the counter. "I bet our Madame Mayor looks sexy as hell in a swimsuit."

Emma had scoffed and shot the tall young woman what she hoped was a look of total disdain. Unfortunately, it seemed that she was having none of that.

"I'd imagine she's irresistible," the brunette had continued, leaning over the counter and staring Emma down.

The blonde woman had stared back at her friend and then insisted, "Perhaps if you're into that sort of thing. But you know good and well that I don't swing that way. And I'd _imagine _Regina doesn't either."

Then came Ruby's turn to look disdainful. But her expression hadn't only contained disdain. It had also contained a lot of, don't even try to give me that bullshit or convince me that you believe it for one second. Emma could read all this in her friend's face, and her cheeks had flared red as she looked down at the counter.

Now the conversation was playing itself over and over in her head, and it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Goddammit," she whispered as she tied the strings of her bikini around her neck. Emma didn't want to think about this shit. Here she was, on vacation with Regina and her…their son, and she knew that all involved wanted this trip to go well. So the young woman decided then and there that, for the duration of their stay, she was simply going to ignore whatever it was she felt for the mayor. She could do that.

Emma dug the pair of cutoffs she'd borrowed from Ruby out of her bag and slipped them on over her bikini bottoms, then pulled a signature white tank top out and over her head. "Keep it in your pants, Swan," she muttered, trying to make herself laugh as she slid her feet into a pair of flip-flops.

She didn't really laugh, but the thought made her a little less emotionally screwy, and so she grabbed her sunglasses and tromped down the stairs.

"Mom, let me go!" Emma heard Henry whine as she reached the first floor. She could see the silhouettes of him and his mother standing on the deck through the open door.

"Henry Mills, you are a pale little boy, and I will not have you getting a sunburn. We're almost done. I promise the second I've finished your back, you can run out to the beach," Regina commanded, rubbing sunscreen into the boy's admittedly pale skin.

The over-dramatic sigh Henry let out was audible to Emma even from inside the house, where she was grabbing a towel from the set of shelves next to the staircase.

Regina stood up straight, rubbing her hands together, and said, "Okay, you're good to go."

That was all the encouragement Henry needed. Without a second thought, he was sprinting down the steps, only yelling "Thank you!" when he was almost halfway to the water.

Emma walked out onto the deck, watching her son collide with the crashing waves. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to; she knew he was grinning from ear to ear. It was only when the other woman standing on the deck let out a low chuckle that she turned towards her.

Looking at Regina turned out to be a very poor decision (though she realized it would have been unavoidable). The voluptuous woman was wearing a flowy cover-up. However, the material was almost sheer, and it was easy to make out the one-piece swimsuit underneath. It was a dark color, black or maybe navy blue. The suit tied at the neck and had a plunging neckline, which even under the cover up displayed her cleavage nicely. But that was not the kicker. Though a one-piece swimsuit, there were large cutouts on both sides, beginning beneath her breasts and ending at her full hips.

Emma's heart started beating a mile a minute when she got an eyeful of the gorgeous brunette, and she prayed for two things: that she could keep her face composed into some semblance of normalcy, and that Regina hadn't noticed the sudden change in her breathing pattern. She turned and looked back at the ocean, hoping that she looked like she was studying the view.

Only when she felt the blonde's eyes leave her body did Regina turn to examine her. She openly gawked for a second, but then realized that Emma could turn back at any moment and catch her. Attempting to be more discreet, the brunette scanned the woman standing next to her. She did not understand how someone dressed so simply, so casually, so "I-don't-give-a-fuck" could be so mind-blowingly hot.

She often wondered that when it came to Emma, but this was that normal thought multiplied by about a million. Regina first admired the sheriff's incredible legs. They were normally hidden under tight jeans (which also had their perks), but now they were on full view, only the very tops of muscular thighs covered by barely-there denim shorts. Next up was her slim torso, covered as usual by a white tank top. However, underneath her tank top today, a bright red string bikini was visible. Regina was amused by the fact that the shade of red almost exactly matched the blonde's favorite leather jacket.

Emma turned back to her and smiled. "Ready to hit the beach?" she asked, genuine excitement in her voice. Even her crazed sexual attraction could not discourage her from enjoying the gorgeous location.

In response, Regina picked up the towel and bottle of sunscreen she'd previously placed on a chair, smiled, and walked down towards the water.

The two women chose a spot on the beach and laid their towels out. Before leaving New England, Emma had decided that one of her goals for the trip was to get a tan, so before she sat down, she stripped off her tank top and readjusted her bikini top.

Though it had always been obvious that Emma was in great shape (unless she was wearing a parka, you could always tell that she had a tiny waist, and basically carrying Regina out of a burning building had proved that she was incredibly strong), the mayor still hadn't expected her to look like this. She was entranced by the blonde's taut abdomen, and between that and her toned arms, there was no denying it: the girl was fit.

By now, the brunette was sure that Emma could sense her staring, and she didn't like knowing that someone else had that sort of power over her. She had felt the other woman's eyes studying her when she first walked onto the deck, and that gave her an idea. Regina reached down and smoothly pulled off her own cover-up.

The low but audible gasp that escaped the blonde's throat (_Shit that was loud_, Emma thought) gave Regina a great sense of satisfaction, and a smug grin crossed her face as she gracefully lowered herself to the towel she had lain down earlier.

She knew she should stop, but Emma couldn't prevent herself from drinking in the brunette's long body with her eyes. Every inch of skin looked smooth and soft, and the way the swimsuit accentuated each curve of her body was out of this world.

Emma plopped herself down on her towel, and once again she heard Ruby's voice in her mind. _Irresistible_. Irresistible was right. This day, and every other spent on the beach, was going to be a trial.

As the blonde started to stretch out so she could start tanning, she realized she hadn't put sunscreen on. Looking over, she saw the bottle Regina had carried out, and, trying not to sound timid, she asked, "Um, Mayor—Regina…can I borrow that sunscreen?"

Regina looked over at her and answered, "Oh, of course Ms. Swan. Come to think of it, I should probably do the same," and then handed her the blue bottle.

"I really hope you're not planning on calling me 'Ms. Swan' all week," Emma said, feeling pleased that she had some of her normal bluster back in her voice. She squeezed sunscreen onto each leg, and then set the bottle down.

Regina picked up the bottle and squirted sunscreen into her palm, then started rubbing it into her arms. "I suppose that would be a little odd," she replied. "Emma, then." The woman's first name felt weird in her mouth, but she did realize that it was less weird than calling her housemate of almost the same age 'Ms. Swan.'

The two women continued lathering themselves up with sunscreen until all was done except for the parts of their backs that they couldn't reach on their own. Regina only saw one logical choice.

"Emma," she murmured, feeling the taste of the name in her mouth, "would you mind doing my back?" Though she hated that Henry sometimes called her the Evil Queen, she had to wonder at this moment if she did have an evil streak, because as Emma's eyes grew to the size of saucers at that question, Regina felt a strong sense of devious satisfaction.

After blinking a few times, trying to get her face back under control, Emma responded, "Of course." She picked up the sunscreen bottle and squeezed a little in her palm as the brunette turned the opposite way. Her traitorous hand shook as she extended it towards the woman's beautiful back. "Sorry, it's kind of cold," she said, and with that she placed her fingers at the nape of Regina's neck and started to rub the sunscreen in.

Regina chuckled gently. She could feel the blonde's hand trembling slightly as she began rubbing the lotion on her skin. However, the hand quickly steadied. Though the brunette was concentrating on sitting still, a sudden involuntary shiver ran through her body and she shuddered noticeably.

Now it was Emma's turn to feel smug. She knew that the shiver had not been caused by the cool temperature of the sunscreen, but by a gentle brushing of her nails against Regina's shoulder blade. She finished the woman's back quickly, and was greeted by another devious smile as she turned around.

"Thanks. Here, I'll do you now," Regina stated sweetly.

"Thank you," Emma replied, trying to keep her cool and sound equally as sweet. She flipped herself around and sat up straight.

It was obvious that Emma wanted to come across as calm, cool, and collected, but when Regina started touching her back, she could tell that the blonde was holding her breath. Though they hadn't been playing long, the older woman had already grown tired of this game of sexual chicken. She wanted to touch a lot more than Emma's back, and so she took charge.

Emma felt Regina scoot closer to her, still rubbing the sunscreen in, until she imagined that there were only inches between her back and the woman's chest. Suddenly, the smooth hand slid all the way down to the small of her back and grasped the top of her shorts.

"You want to move this inside?" Regina breathed into Emma's ear.

The blonde turned her head slowly, not so shocked to find that Regina's face was centimeters from her own.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Getaway, Chapter 5**

**A **_**Once Upon a Time **_**fan fiction**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC FEMSLASH. Don't like, don't read. **

The two women sitting on their beach towels pulled apart and slowly got up, trying their hardest to look casual. As they began walking to the house, both looked down the beach to see their son playing in the water with a couple boys who looked around his age. That was the comfort they needed; he would be safe.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only about thirty seconds, they reached the French doors on the back of their house. Regina produced a key, unlocked the door, and walked right in. Emma followed.

The second the blonde was out of the way of the door, Regina slammed it shut, pressed Emma against it with surprising force, leaned down, and kissed her.

Emma wasn't sure she'd ever been kissed like this before. She'd had her fair share of passionate kisses; obviously, as she'd had a fair number of people she'd felt passionately about. But the tension (sexual or otherwise) she'd had with Regina since the first moment they met was pouring into this kiss, and feeding its passion and hunger.

The brunette's hands were placed on the door on either side of Emma's head. The blonde took her own hands and entwined them in the other woman's short locks. She tugged a little, and she felt Regina moan into her mouth. By this point, their tongues were sliding against each others, battling for dominance. Regina had the better angle, so she was winning. Plus she could do things with her tongue that younger woman had never experienced, and she was a little shocked.

Although she'd been pretty timid about all of this, Emma was a pretty take-charge kind of gal when it came to sex. Deciding that she wanted to show Regina this side of her, she yanked the dark locks in her fingers so hard that their mouths separated. However, Emma kept her mouth busy by kissing along the other woman's jawline to her ear, where she nipped the lobe with her two front teeth, and then on down to her neck.

Emma only kissed the brunette's soft neck at first, but then she began to suck, and when she bit for the first time, she felt a moan resonate in the woman's throat.

"We're wearing too many clothes," Regina rasped. "Bedroom?"

Detaching her mouth from the woman's neck, Emma responded, "Do you even need to ask?"

They paused for a moment, then looked at each other and said in unison, "Upstairs." Both could feel that it would be too weird to have sex in the room their son would be sleeping in in a few hours. Emma took the lead and bounded up the stairs, Regina immediately on her heels.

The door slammed behind them, and the making out resumed without missing a beat. Regina's arms snaked around the blonde's slim shoulders, and her long fingers deftly untied her bikini straps.

Emma did not realize this until she felt the straps that should have been knotted at the nape of her neck brush against her shoulder blades. She whispered into the other woman's mouth, "Two can play at that game," and then her hands found where Regina's suit was tied and untied it in a matter of milliseconds.

After that moment, hands were everywhere and clothes were flying. Soon the two women were standing there in just their untied bathing suits. They stood apart and eyed one another. Emma could not keep her eyes from the brunette's luscious cleavage; her breasts looked like they were about to fall out and the blonde wanted that more than anything. Regina was more drawn to Emma's miniscule waist and muscular thighs. And perhaps what was there between those thighs.

Emma was standing with her back towards the bed, and Regina started advancing upon her, pushing and pushing her back until she fell down to the tiny bed. The fall was the last hurrah for the untied bikini top, and it fell forward, revealing perky breasts that made Regina practically salivate. She reached down and put her hands on the bottom of the bikini top, then pulled it up and over Emma's head. As she straddled the blonde and bent down to kiss her, her own swimsuit abandoned its job and fell down to below her breasts.

Seeing those gorgeous assets right in front of her, Emma couldn't resist. As Regina kissed her, the younger woman grabbed her large breasts and cupped them in her hands. The nipples were already hard but she played with them and made them harder.

The brunette giggled softly as her breasts were fondled, and then she kissed down from Emma's lips to her sternum to the valley between her perky breasts. She kissed her way to the right nipple and began sucking on it. She took it between her teeth and bit down softly, and the blonde gasped sharply, telling her that she was creating the perfect balance between pain and pleasure. From the right nipple she kissed her way over to the left, and gave it the same treatment.

Lips returned to lips, and Regina's body relaxed against the one beneath her own. Emma saw this as an opportunity, and so using her strong legs, she flipped the brunette over so she was on her back and Emma was kneeling above her. For a moment, all she could do was enjoy the view, but then she bent down and went to work on the other woman's incredible breasts.

She began kissing and nipping and sucking all over her chest, and as she held her mouth firmly to the inside of Regina's left breast, she felt and heard the woman's moans grow more and more the longer she held her lips. Finally she released them and then gently kissed the area where she'd been sucking. That was going to be quite the hickey.

Emma pressed her body up against the brunette's and began to lightly grind her hips. The peak of every grind rubbed her clitoris in a very appealing manner, and judging from Regina's noises, it did the same for her. Once again, the older woman said, "Too many clothes," but this time she didn't rasp it. She had a lilt to her voice and a devious glint in her eyes, and she quickly reached down and yanked off the blonde's bikini bottoms.

"My, my, Ms. Swan. You certainly do take care of yourself," she remarked as she blatantly stared at Emma's wet mound.

Pulling down Regina's swimsuit and pulling it off, Emma replied, "I take a certain amount of pride in my appearance, Madame Mayor." She scanned her now completely naked body and added, "Though I don't need to explain that to you."

Then their lips were once again attached and the grinding began again, more frantic than it had been previously. Regina dug her fingernails into Emma's back, and the blonde let out a cry of pleasure. When the fingers then slid down her back, she began to whine.

However, the fingernails were separated from her back when she sat up very straight and began to travel down the woman lying on the bed. She didn't stop until her golden locks were brushing Regina's upper thighs. With one glimpse, she could see how wet the older woman was, and it increased her arousal all the more. Leaning forward, she planted a gentle kiss on Regina's slit.

Already Emma had the taste of the brunette on her lips, but she wanted more. She began sucking frantically on her clitoris, and then her tongue started traveling up and down the other woman's slit. Regina's moans were already high pitched and breathy; she was already so close to the edge.

Emma used her tongue to draw circles around her clitoris. When Regina started gasping, "More, more," she let her tongue dart in and out of the woman. The blonde grasped Regina's thighs and then started to use her fingernails to lightly trace up and down the fronts of them.

Continuing the work with her hands, she moved her mouth back to the brunette's clitoris, and with one hard suck, Regina came.

"Emma, oh my God, Emma, fuck yes, fuck fuck fuck," she screamed as she rode out her orgasm. Emma eagerly licked up her juices, and then she climbed back up the voluptuous body underneath her and kissed her swiftly on the mouth.

When their lips separated, Regina whispered, "Your turn," and the two women flipped again. With the brunette on top of her, Emma got to do something she'd wanted to do since the first time she saw Regina bend over; she reached up and smacked her ass hard. It made a satisfying sound, and the woman was obviously satisfied by it because Emma felt a little more wetness seep out of her.

"You like my ass?" Regina asked as she kissed along Emma's chest.

"Am I blind or a fucking idiot? Of course I like your ass!" Emma retorted.

Regina's eyes had another devious glint in them as she looked up at Emma and remarked, "Good to know." Then she kissed her way down to the junction of her toned legs, but did it in such a way that her ass was stuck way up in the air. She hoped that the good view would help Emma get off. Her hope was fulfilled.

She started to suck on Emma's clitoris, and the woman began shaking and gasping, already so near the edge, just as Regina had been. Slowly and gently, the brunette ran two fingers along Emma's slit, and then she inserted them. A cry escaped the blonde's lips when the fingers entered her, but her breathing soon began to match up with the slow pace of the fingers inside her.

Regina began to speed up her thrusts and as she did so, her mouth traveled back up to Emma's. She wanted to be able to see her lover's face when she came.

Soon, the fingers inside of Emma were moving with incredible speed, and a thumb had traveled to her clit to pleasure her there as well. Suddenly she could hold it in no longer. She yelled "Regina!" at the top of her lungs as she orgasmed harder than she ever had before.

Regina pumped her fingers slowly until Emma's climax had passed, and then she pulled them out, drew them up to her face, and licked them. Her head leaned down and the two women shared a gentle but passionate kiss.

Looking at the naked, sexy, gorgeous brunette lying next to her, Emma chuckled and then said, "Well, this getaway just got a lot more interesting."

**THE END**

**A/N: This is indeed the end of my story, unless I receive an overwhelming response that people wish it to continue, in which case I will keep it going. I would like to thank you all SO MUCH for following, favoriting, and reviewing. It's been fantastic. I would also like to thank a couple friends for helping me out with character and with sexy-time. Lastly, I'd like to thank the impending summer sun and my great fear of skin cancer; this fic would not have occurred to me had I not been putting sunscreen on in preparation for going out. **


End file.
